Enemy (Type and Behavior)/Draft
Enemies are the combatants which players must kill in order to gain Currencies and advance their character level. As waves pass, they become faster, deadlier and tougher to kill. Types Enemies come in seven main types: Marksman, Rapid-Fire Trooper, Spread-Shot Trooper, Aerial Marksman, Suicide Bomber, Boss, and Armored Trooper. Coin rewards are given based on the wave in which an enemy spawned (designated below by the letter X) while Gem rewards are given based on enemy health and the damage contributions of each player involved in the enemy's death. Marksman Inaccurate with slow firerate. Low HP, easy to kill. Best target to farm your coins and xp. It is also low in damage output. * Alternate Names: Novice Marksman, Raygunner * Threat Level: '''1 (Low) * '''First Appearance: Wave 1 * Reward: X Coins Rapid-Fire Trooper Common enemy in mid to high stage, continuously shoot 8-10 bullets for 2s, but will rest for a while. If all bullet was hit, the damage dealt will be lethal. Hp average, low damage per bullet. * Alternate Names: Assault Rifleman * Threat Level: 3 (High) * First Appearance: Wave 1 * Reward: '''(X + 15) Coins Spread-Shot Trooper This enemy's shotgun is very powerful no matter in close or long range, with average hp. It seems to have 8- 10 pellet each time it fires. Each pellet can deal up to 8 damage. * '''Alternate Names: Shotgunner * Threat Level: 4 (Very High) * First Appearance: Wave 1? * Reward: (X + 10) Coins Aerial Marksman The easiest ignorable enemy, when spawning in, it will first rocket itself to the space due to unknown reason (glitch), then it will adjust its height according to the targeted player. It will exploded when dead, but the explosion does not damage players. It has a low fire rate, shoot a high accuracy bullet dealing high damage(around 50) to players, but it has very low hp, compared to other classes of enemy. Threat level: 3 stars. * Alternate Names: Flying Marksman, Flying Raygunner * Threat Level: 3 (High) * First Appearance: '''Wave 3? * '''Reward: round(5 + 0.5*X) Coins Suicide Bomber As title, but will only follow you once you attacked it. More hp than normal enemy, but have long detonation time. Only deal damage when explode. *'Alternate Names: '''Kamikaze * '''Threat Level:' 2 (Medium) * First Appearance: Wave 4? * Reward: (X + 10) Coins Boss High hp, but very low fire rate. Only shoot a rocket each time. But it has a very fast speed if the target is on roof or high places (glitch). But rocket damage is high, 40-50 dmg with small AOE. Rocket can be shoot to be disabled. * Alternate Names: Rocket Trooper, Noob King * Threat Level: 0 (Minimum Threat) * Appearances: Alone (Waves 5, 10 and 15); in a group of 3 (Waves 20, 25 and 30) * Reward: 1000 Coins, 1-3 Gems Armored Trooper The most annoying enemy, even harder than boss. High hp, high accuracy even in long range, high damage per bullet, but need to rest for 3 s. Best strategy to kill them: shoot them on the roof. * Alternate Names: Minigunner, Heavy Gunner * Threat Level: 5 (Maximum Threat) * First Appearance: Wave 7 * Reward: (30 + 3*X) Coins Styles and Stages Depending on the current Map, enemies come in one of three styles: Modern, Low Fantasy, or High Fantasy. Each style has random hats associated with it as well as five stages of appearances adopted by non-Boss enemies as the match progresses to indicate their growing strength: * 1st Stage: Waves 1-7 * 2nd Stage: Waves 8-14 * 3rd Stage: Waves 15-22 * 4th Stage: Waves 23-30 * Final Stage: Waves 31+ Modern (BasicCity, Farm) Stages: * 1st Stage: blue-torso noob * 2nd Stage: grey-torso noob * 3rd Stage: black-vest noob * 4th Stage: guest * Final Stage: muscular blue-torso noob Type-Specific Appearances: * Marksman: wields a raygun * Rapid-Fire Trooper: wields a Hex Spitter * Spread-Shot Trooper: wields a shotgun * Aerial Marksman: wields a raygun, flies using a modern jetpack * Suicide Bomber: truss body, cardboard robot head, carries grey explosive on back * Boss: blue-torso noob with large rocket launcher and winged jetpack * Armored Trooper: wields a minigun, wears grey body armor Random Hats: Police cap, straw hat Low Fantasy (Goblin's Castle) Stages: * 1st Stage: leather-vest green orc * 2nd Stage: shirt-wearing green orc * 3rd Stage: shirt-wearing green orc with black helmet * 4th Stage: muscular pink orc * Final Stage: wolf-man Type-Specific Appearances: * Marksman: wields a rusty raygun * Rapid-Fire Trooper: wields a rusty Hex Spitter * Spread-Shot Trooper: wields a rusty shotgun * Aerial Marksman: wields a rusty raygun, flies using a steampunk jetpack * Suicide Bomber: rusty cylindrical helmet, carries grey explosive on back * Boss: green orc with large rusty rocket launcher and steampunk jetpack * Armored Trooper: wields a rusty minigun, wears grey body armor Random Hats: leather cap, green elf ears High Fantasy (BasicCastle, Elven) Stages: * 1st Stage: purple wizard * 2nd Stage: pink wizard * 3rd Stage: grey robed wizard * 4th Stage: blue robed wizard with custom body * Final Stage: black robed wizard with custom body Type-Specific Appearances: * Marksman: wields a pink wand * Rapid-Fire Trooper: wields a spiral staff * Spread-Shot Trooper: wields a bladed staff * Aerial Marksman: wields a pink wand, flies using a broomstick * Suicide Bomber: invisible body, shows up as a glowing blue square which flashes red * Boss: purple wizard with large nature staff flying on a broomstick * Armored Trooper: wields a large blue staff, wears blue body armor, has long white hair and beard Random Hats: Purple hair, wizard hat Behavior Enemies in GearLand do not simply chase after players blindly - they observe their surroundings and prioritize their targets intelligently. The following behaviors are derived from anecdotal observations: * Each enemy will attempt to kill at most one player at a time (the player an enemy is trying to kill is the target of that enemy). * Enemies, upon taking damage, will immediately attack the player that damaged them most recently (an attack in response to taking damage is a retaliation, and a player that damages an enemy is an attacker of that enemy). Additionally, they will usually target their most recent attacker. ** Though enemies will not attack their target without clear line of sight, they will retaliate against attackers even if they do not have clear line of sight (this is the only case in which enemies will attack through walls). * Enemies will dodge during attacks and movements toward their target, but not during retaliations. * Enemies will always aim for the player's current position during attacks (i.e. they do not practice predictive aiming). They will turn mid-attack to compensate for the player's movement, but their turn rate has an upper limit. * Enemies that take damage or die attract nearby enemies to their position. * Enemies which do not have a target and are not moving toward an ally's position can spontaneously target nearby players regardless of whether these players have recently damaged an enemy. ** Enemies prioritize visible players over player behind obstacles. If no players are visible, enemies seem to prioritize players which have not recently damaged an enemy. ** Enemies prioritize players at high altitude, especially those in plain sight. ** Enemies prioritize living players over dead players. * Certain situations can temporarily glitch out an enemy's targeting AI, causing them to jump in place or get stuck on a wall. Triggering a retaliation causes the enemy to return to normal behavior. Gallery 75a0722b329d8c74ac37aeabc130ccb6.png|Aerial Marksman (Modern/1st Stage) 508f57fcd7e972d2d827f93d89383fe6.png|Rapid-Fire Trooper (Modern/1st Stage) B2d243e69792135521487c93f3d807f7.png|Spread-Shot Trooper (Modern/1st Stage) C6ab6bcf03f70225c5177bbc0df9c4e8.png|Marksman (Modern/1st Stage) E1435bdf30c8e747934e3fcab4c3ae95.png|Boss (Modern) 2a0e0a5853d67589bb63ca7ced520c8d.png|Suicide Bomber (Modern/1st Stage) Dfffe56e7fde590dda16afc5c6d1c624.png|Armored Trooper (Modern/1st Stage)